


Some People Feel the Rain, Others Just Get Wet

by OrigamiSinner



Category: Mirror's Edge, Mirror's Edge Catalyst
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plastic's a virgin, or well not anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiSinner/pseuds/OrigamiSinner
Summary: Rain, as rare as it is in Glass, is a runners nightmare. So when it's pouring, Faith has to find something else to do. Luckily, she has Plastic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went from not touching Mirror's Edge for 6 months to craving Faith/Plastic and writing this. I hope they are in character, especially Plastic, because she's just so hard to write at times. Especially the dialogue, trying to get a hold on the way Plastic speaks is like trying to climb a pillar covered in oil.

Rainy days were a rarity in Glass. Therefore, days with thunderstorms and rain as aggressive as KrugerSec guards were even more rare. 

 

Faith cursed her luck as she laid in Plastic's lair, watching her girlfriend twist complicated paragraphs of code around like it was child's play. It seemed like everyone but her was doing something important. She let out a frustrated groan. 

Plastic tore her eyes of the screen and turned to look at Faith. "You seem unhappy." 

"I'm...", Faith was going to say bored, but she realized that wasn't all it was. She was more anxious than when she ran into the Shard to stop Relfection. This was the first time after her years in prison when she wasn't able to run, and she felt so restrained. And it was killing her. "… I just don't like not being able to run, that's all." 

Plastic put her pad down and spun around to face the runner.  "I see."  

She swayed back and forth, looking unsure, and then got up. With a few steps, she crossed the small room and sat next to Faith. The hacker took her hand to hers and squeezed. "I'm sorry. I'm not good at this." 

"It's okay", Faith said and gave Plastic a small smile. She put her free hand on the other woman's. "Neither am I." She let out a short laugh. It was slightly forced, but not as much as it would've been a minute ago. Faith looked at Plastic, her brown eyes connecting with the hacker's green ones. The runner's chest felt warm suddenly, and she squeezed Plastic's hands. 

And then, without words of even thoughts, she leaned forward. Her lips met with Plastic's and she kissed the hacker, slowly at first. It took a second, but then Plastic answered, moving her lips against Faith's. 

Their eyes were closed as the kiss turned deeper, their hands moving out of the way so that their bodies could be closer. The lips of the two were pressed intensely together, and Faith felt Plastic's hand on her waist. She brought her own hand on the small of the hacker's back and pressed her lover's body against her own. Compared to her own muscled body, Plastic felt so delicate in Faith's hands, and she loved it. 

The runner nibbled at the hacker's lower lip. Plastic parted her lips, letting out a gasp that was silenced by Faith's mouth. Faith took the chance and pushed her tongue into her girlfriends mouth. Plastic's tongue met with Faith's and like some kind of dance, they circled and explored each other. 

Faith couldn't even recall when she'd moved her free hand to Plastic's face, but there it was, and she caressed her girlfriend's face with her thumb. Plastic pressed herself against Faith with her both hands on her waist now. 

They both felt so hot, the discomfort that was present earlier was nowhere to be seen. Faith pulled Plastic down with her so that she was half on top of the hacker, right leg between Plastic's. 

The kiss was broken and they both were panting, but Faith didn't take a long break. She dipped her head down to leave a trail of kisses on Plastic's jawline, while her hands traveled around the hacker's slender body. Plastic was still breathing heavily under her, her eyes still closed. But when Faith's hands found their way on her breasts and squeezed them, she tensed and her eyes flew open. 

 

Faith immediately backed down and sat up, still straddling the other woman. 

"Are you alright? Sorry, I'll- I'll stop if you're uncomfortable-" 

"No, no", Plastic avoided her girlfriend's dark eyes that were glued on her face. "This is just new to me. I've never been really close with anyone before." 

"We don't have to go further if you don't feel like you're ready", Faith said with a smile, taking Plastic's hand on her own and giving it a squeeze. 

"I do", Plastic said, now looking Faith in the eye. "I'm just nervous." 

Faith leaned in with a gentle smile. "I'll go slow. Just say if it's not feeling good, and I'll stop." 

Plastic nodded. Faith kissed her quickly and gently, before going lower to plant kisses on the hacker's collarbones. Nibbling and sucking, she moved along the collarbone to the woman's neck, leaving little purple marks along the way. 

Faith brought her hands back on Plastic's breasts, and the darker woman shuddered under her when she ran her thumbs over her clothed nipples. Faith smiled against Plastic's neck while her right hand traveled lower to find the knot in Plastic's wrap shirt. She managed to get it opened with surprising ease, and she pulled the hems apart, revealing a dark tube top. 

"Mind if we get rid of all of these layers?" Faith asked, sitting back up. 

Plastic got up on her elbows. "I don't. But I have one condition." 

Faith blinked a few times. "What?" 

"You undress too." 

Faith let out a laugh. Plastic truly was one-of-a-kind. 

Not wasting any more time, Faith helped Plastic to sit up and get out of the layers of clothing she was wearing. When she was finally completely undressed, Faith could only stare. The hacker's body was so slender and soft, so different from her own. 

"You're beautiful." 

Plastic blushed. "Thank you." 

Faith moved closer, with the intent of kissing her girlfriend, but the hacker stopped her.  

"You have yet to keep your promise." 

Faith laughed again. "I'm sorry. Mind helping me out?" 

 

It didn't take long for them to get the runner out of her gear. When Faith sat down on the bed again, she couldn't help but to notice Plastic's eyes on her form. 

"Satisfied?" Faith said teasingly, one hand on her hip. 

"Yes", Plastic answered, leaning in towards the runner. 

Faith kissed the darker woman again with passion, pushing Plastic down so she was laying beneath Faith again. Her hands found the hacker's breasts once again, and she took her time enjoying how soft, firm, perfect they felt in her hands. Wanting to be gentle, she only graced her nipples, circling them with her thumbs. 

Wanting more, Faith brought her lips down to where her hands were and took the other dark bud in her mouth. Plastic gasped, pressing against Faith who felt an enormous wave of arousal go through her. 

Deciding her partner was ready, Faith moved lower, leaving a trail on kisses on Plastic's stomach on her way. Her heart was racing as she stationed herself between the darker woman's legs. It wasn't Faith's first time doing something like this, far from it, but there was just _something so special_ in the moment. 

Without further delay, she pressed her face against Plastic's wetness. 

Plastic let out a surprised moan when Faith kissed her lower lips and ran her tongue from the bottom all the way to the top, flicking Plastic's clit on her way. 

Faith lifted her head a bit. "Does it feel too weird?"  

Plastic was short of breath as she answered: "N-no. Not weird at all. It feels good." 

"Good", Faith smiled, and got back between the hacker's thighs. 

She gave a gentle suck on Plastic's clit, followed with a few firm licks, before going lower to the other woman's entrance. Plastic's back arched when Faith thrusted her tongue in sharply, and slowly out. Tiny sounds of pleasure left the hacker's lips, and Faith swore they were the most delicious sounds she had ever heard. 

The runner withdrew her tongue and sucked, before returning to Plastic's swollen clit. Faith gave it her best. She licked and sucked, giving the hacker's clit an occasional nib. She could tell Plastic was getting close; the moans and gasps had gotten louder and her petite body was trembling. 

And with a one firm lick, Plastic came, panting and gasping, and Faith could feel the hacker's body twitch against her mouth. 

When Faith lifted her head from between Plastic's thighs, she was sure the view that opened to her was the most arousing she had ever seen. Plastic's eyes were half lidded and her breathing was uneven, her body still trembling slightly. 

Faith wiped her mouth with her hand and slid next to Plastic, who immediately wrapped her arms around the runner. Faith kissed Plastic's forehead. 

"Did it feel good", she whispered as she hugged her girlfriend back. 

"Yes, really good", Plastic answered, still a bit short of breath. Her green eyes connected with Faith's near-black ones. "I want to make you feel good too." 

Faith felt hot, her heart pounding in her chest. She could only reply with a nod, as she didn't seem to be able to remember any single English word. 

Plastic kissed her, apparently not minding that Faith's lips were still covered with herself. The runner felt the other woman's hand on her abdomen, going lower and lower, until she reached Faith's slit, which had probably never been so wet. 

Plastic's slender fingers found Faith's clit and it felt like fire. Faith sunk her face into Plastic's shoulder. She couldn't help but to gasp and moan as Plastic rubbed her oversensitive bud of nerves. It was hard to believe that the hacker was a virgin from the way she made Faith squirm. 

It didn't take long before Faith started trembling, feeling a familiar knot tightening in her lower abdomen. She couldn't recall when she'd started to move her hips to meet with Plastic's fingers, but so she was doing, her hips bucking against the dark fingers. 

She was so hot, the entire room felt like it was on fire. Faith clang to Plastic like her life was depending on it, eyes squeezed shut and toes curling. She was close, _oh_ , so close. 

It took one firm circle on Faith's clit to make the knot unravel, the pleasure that had been building up in her body exploding through her body.  

She gasped and moaned against the darker woman's shoulder. Plastic held her tight against herself with her free hand. Slowly Faith's breath began to become steady as she came down from her high.  

"Thank you", she gasped. 

"You're welcome, I think", Plastic said, retrieving her hand from Faith's slit. "I'm glad it felt good." 

"Oh, you have no idea." 

Faith didn't let Plastic respond. Instead, she kissed the hacker, deeply, leaving no room between them. The kiss didn't last forever, though Faith wouldn't have minded if it did, and they pulled apart, just a little. Faith sank herself into Plastic's green orbs. 

Plastic glanced at the big screens on her wall. 

"The rain has stopped." 

Plastic loosened her hold on Faith, as to let her go, but the runner pulled her back and pressed her face against Plastic's hair. 

"I didn't even remember the rain anymore."


End file.
